Sisterly Love
by Nekomiimii
Summary: Whether she'd admit it or not, Miki has a good idea who to turn to now when she wants to talk. If only she wasn't too stubborn to admit to anything, that is. Semi-drabble-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Yukari was in a sort of writer's stupor. She was happily thinking about an idea for a new song that she was hoping to cover once it was finished as she wandered along the halls of the grand Company, humming blithely. So oblivious was she that, when her older "sister" Miki began yelling at her from down the hall, she didn't notice.

Yukari glanced down at her purple high tops and frowned, jerked from her daydreams. A smudge of ink marred the otherwise immaculate purple toe of her left shoe. She knelt down to rub it off and saw a pair of white and blue striped boots march to a stop before her.

"It's about time, Yuzu! I've been yelling at you for ages. Now listen up!" The owner of the shoes ordered.

Yukari stopped rubbing at her shoe and stood. She tilted her head and searched through her mind for something to say. "You look. . . bizarre," she admitted, but at the same time wanting to tick off the short redhead.

Miki's long cherry red hair stuck out at odd angles (more so her ahoge), her ruby red eyes had a maniacal sort of gleam and she was missing her right glove. And the ever perceptive Yukari took a guess when she didn't provide an answer.

"Akaito?"

Miki's frown deepen. "Yes," growled the smaller girl. "He's giving me these really weird looks all week. That jerk face must think he's charming or something, but in my opinion he looks like he's suffering from lockjaw!"

Yukari quietly chuckled. Akaito, the younger brother of one of Miki's close friends, was known for his coquettish nature with girls and her sister happened to be his target, all because of a silly event that she was sworn to secrecy to never repeat again.

Miki narrowed her eyes even further. "I'm probably going to die. Go insane and die."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Don't say that. I'll just tell Kiyoteru or Master that Akaito's bothering you and―"

"No! I mean, if you do, then Kiyo and everyone else in here will ask me what he's like. And then I'd have to tell them that there's really nothing wrong with him or anything like that and that uh. . . But he's a complete asshole anyways! And he's a Casanova to boot. So I don't like him."

Yukari studied her sister. "Those aren't really legitimized reasons, in my opinion. Why don't you?"

Miki folded her arms and glared at her menacingly. "Yuzu, he's too old for me."

"Love has no age."

"Shut up."

Yukari ignored Miki's sour expression and tucked her pen and notepad inside of her sweater. "We have to go and get Ryuuto and Yuki today, remember?" Babysitting Ryuuto when both Lily and Gumi were unavailable didn't please Miki in the slightest. Who cares that they're her closest friends? Screw them for always dumping their responsibilities onto her! It wasn't like Miki was great with kids anyway. . .

Smiling as she slipped back into her daze of dancing musical notes and lyrics stringing together, Yukari linked arms with Miki. The former didn't pull away, though she did frown and grumble something under her breath.

"Stop muttering," Yukari absently admonished her sister. "It's a beautiful afternoon."

"No," countered Miki. "There's a big stupid grey cloud."

Yukari stopped and glared at her. "You're right, you are insane."

"I never said I am!"

"Well, at least you found that free ice cream coupon Kaito gave you last week. We can stop by and get you some cherry ice." Yukari helpfully suggested.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Big incentive."

She and Yukari strolled through he crowds of chattering producers, workers, and escaped out to greet the bright, sunny day. Contrary to Miki's mutterings, there were no stubborn clouds in sight, and Yukari tilted her face toward the warm rays, squinting.

"Anyways," said Miki, ignoring Yukari's humming,"Yuki will need her snack and since we're taking Ryu, he'll need his, too, for that matter."

Yukari was busily hopping the sidewalk cracks, ignoring her sister's musings. "Do you think I'll ever get a second chance at love, Miki?"she asked instead.

Miki frowned. "If Utaya was any indications, you might not want a second chance."

Yukari sighed. "I meant with someone completely unlike that insensitive jerk!"

Miki grinned. "Then let me think. Take Gumo for example! He's generous and chivalrous and patient. He never once got mad at Ryuuto. Even I can't do that."

Yukari glanced at the sidewalk, stepped over a discarded candy wrapper, and looked back at Miki. Miki looked like she was fighting the urge to strangle her sister. Yukari allowed herself a moment to consider the possibility of Gumo and Miki being together.

She laughed. "You and Gumo would be an adorkable couple! He's sane and you're insane~" She dodged Miki's well-aimed punch. "Missed me!" she chimed and pulled her hood over her head to waggle the bunny ears.

Miki ground her teeth menacingly. She grabbed Yukari's elbow and steered her toward Internet Co. "Hurry up. No day dreaming song ideas, love surveys or personal insults, got it?" she requested.

Yukari grinned. "Of course," she promised.

She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN:

Don't know why I made this, I kinda just. . .wanted to. *shrugs* Some sisterly love between them, I'm kind of starting to like Miki as a more Tsundere kind of character, so I was trying to test that out again and hopefully she kind of does act like one. Meh. OTL


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

My sister actually liked this one. She agrees with me that there's too many romance-based fics and not enough family-centered ones. Sure, this has just a splash of romance, but she liked how the last chapter focused on Miki and Yukari as if though they really were acting like real siblings. And admittedly, my sister and I have a relationship like that, except I tend to have the same kind of responses that Miki has while my sis can act more like Yukari. |3 I guess I'm grateful to know that I have a balanced relationship with my sis. I guess we're one of those one in a million cases, then, wouldn't you agree Anon? XD

* * *

><p>SF-A2 miki was strolling down the sidewalk, enjoying the intoxicating scent of incoming rain after a day's work of recordings. Her good mood, however, wouldn't last long. Already she saw Yukari and Iroha waving at her from AHS's front entrance.<p>

"Hey Miki!" Iroha's voice boomed. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

Miki stared at them, albeit startled, since Yukari was beaming while Iroha was bouncing with delight. "What?" she called, wincing as a random stranger shot them a dark look. Obviously, they were pretty irritated with the noise.

Yukari sped up to Miki, her long lavender bangs swinging wildly about her face. "Oh, Miki! Gu—"

Iroha cut her off. "Hey! You said I could tell her!"

Yukari looked dejected. "You're right. I did say that. Go ahead, Iroha."

"Thank you!" she chimed and looked at Miki and paused for effect. She seemed to swell with excitement and couldn't contain the news any longer. "Gumo called your phone a moment ago! You're so stupid sometimes Miki, you usually have your phone with you, but the _one_ day you don't—"

"Get on with it!" Miki impatiently snapped.

Iroha heaved a dramatic sigh that almost made Miki want to attack her. In her opinion, Iroha seriously needed to stop hanging around Lui so much. Or at least stop completely. Which wasn't a bad idea in itself. . .

"Gumo said that he wants to talk to you."

Miki blinked. She wondered whether this was some sort of insane, horrible prank that only her sisters were able to come up with. But even as she considered this possibility, Iroha was already skipping toward the Company and Yukari bounced on the spot.

"Are you sure?"Miki cautiously asked.

Yukari bugged her eyes at her older sister. "Of course I'm sure, Mii-chan! You're such a dork, sometimes."

Miki narrowed her eyes in mock fury. "Who are you calling a dork, Energizer?"

Kiyoteru appeared on the driveway, Luka behind him. "Miki! I thought I heard your dulcet tones."

Miki, too busy tickling Yukari, did not immediately reply. Only when Yuki came running out of the car puffing madly on her sports whistle did the sisters call it a truce.

"Sorry, Kiyo," she said apologetically. "My temper kinda ran wild for a minute, there. And have you started re-reading your Harry Potter books again?"

Kiyoteru chuckled and Luka winked at Yukari. "Yes I have, and now, someone mentioned a phone call from Gumo? Is it true or is it just a figment of Kari's vivid imagination?"

Yukari rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No, Teru! He really did call. You can check Mii-chan's phone for proof."

Miki glanced at Luka, who jabbed a thumb at the house. "Go."

Feeling relieved to escape from the pandemonium outside, Miki hurried into the kitchen and raided the fridge before snatching a bowl full of dark cherries. Then, with a sense of mounting excitement, she clambered up the stairs to her and Yukari's shared bedroom. Yukari had left Miki's phone on her bed and nearly dropped the bowl onto the floor as she scrambled across to get it.

Once the phone was in her hand, she hesitated. She sincerely hoped that nothing was wrong, that Gumo wasn't hurt or that he and his siblings weren't in mortal peril or anything like that.

"Hello?"

she heard his voice from the other end of the line, and grinned. There was nothing better than hearing from a good friend.

"Hey! This is Miki, by the way."

"This is so weird," Gumo responded in a way of greeting. "It feels like a million years since we last talked."

"I know!" Miki allowed herself to dwell on thoughts of summer at the Pitchloids home in Shikoku. "Crazy, huh?"

"Nope, just you." Even when speaking on the phone, Miki could detect the amusement in Gumo's voice.

"Not funny," she growled, even though it was. "Enough with the small talk. Why'd you call earlier?"

"Oh, well, I was sort of wondering if I could ever visit you guys. I mean, I know it's been forever since Uwajima, and I thought—"

Miki rolled her eyes. "Of course you can visit, Gumo! You don't have to be so polite about asking. Did you tell Gumo and others at Internet, first?"

Gumo sounded remorseful. "Yes, I did, but I didn't want to impose—"

Again, Miki interrupted him. "You're such a kid sometimes."

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," Miki bit back a laugh, picturing Gumo's exasperated expression. "By the way, how's Mikuo, Meito and the others?"

Gumo assured Miki that Mikuo and the bunch were fantastic as always, and that they were currently on tour with Teto and a few other UTAUloids for fun. Gumo also admitted that he was a bit lonely when the others decided to do things like this whenever he'd tell them that he'd already set up plans for something else.

"But I'm expressing myself," he said, happily. "And in the end, that's what it matters."

Miki smiled to herself. "I'm really happy for you, Gumo. And I can relate to feeling sort of lonely sometimes." She thought of Akaito and grimaced. She would never admit to Gumo in a billion years that Akaito acted odd and flirtatious around her. Gumo would just laugh.

"Not fun, is it?"

"Nope."

"You know, Miki, I've said this before, but—I really, really wish you lived closer to Uwajima. It's hard to explain, but when you and your family aren't around, it just feels like something's missing. Like I'm walking around with no shoes on or something."

Miki snorted. "Come again?"

"I mean, well, lets see. . . What I mean to say is, I know you actually love math, so. . . What if one of your algebra word problems was missing a piece of information? You'd never be able to figure it out."

"Oh." Miki did know what he was talking about, though he had a funny way of saying it. "I know. And I'll definitely get Kiyo and Master to set up a time for you to visit. They wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks."

Bye, Gumo. See you soon?"

"Absolutely. Bye!"

"Hey—Gumo?" Miki had a sudden thought. "If you see Kaiko, tell her that I finally learned how to perfect that cherry vanilla ice cream recipe that she taught me last summer, will you?"

Gumo began to laugh, and Miki smiled. "Promise me!" she said between giggles.

Gumo agreed and then the line went silent. Miki pressed the end button on her phone and stretched. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN:

Should I continue this or no?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

It's been forever since I've updated this. I lost the notes for this and then just randomly found them in my binders in class today. I need to be more organized. Being a teacher seems like a faraway goal now with my organization skills. |'D

* * *

><p>"I think Sundays are the most fantastic days of all, don't you think so too, Miki?"<p>

Miki attempted to ignore Yukari's cheerful babbling. Her head was already muddled enough as it was, and having one's sister blathering in her ear was extremely irritating.

"I mean, they're right at the beginning of the week. No work requests, just time to play soccer, write my own songs, and think maidenly thoughts."

Miki twitched. "Sundays are the bane of my existence. And do you know why?" She told Yukari, not waiting for her to reply as her temper reached its peak. "Because I'm stuck spending them, my only day to myself, with you!" She snapped, and shook her hair over her eyes, desperately trying to focus on her Astronomy text book. Miki adored Astronomy, but it was nearly impossible to concentrate.

Space. She needed space.

Snatching her book from the kitchen table, Miki rose and headed for the stairs. Ignoring Yukari's slightly hurt expression, she clambered up the stairs two at a time, and arrived in her and Yukari's shared bedroom, panting. Striding across the room, she climbed through the window and settled herself on the roof, a place she went when she needed to marshal her thoughts. Unfortunately, Yuki's, Ai's, and Ryuuto's laughter mingled with Putin's manic barking didn't improve Miki's mental situation. Wishing she had brought something to stuff into her ears, she leaned back and stared up at the cloudy sky.

"Akaito is such an idiot." Miki said this aloud, with a hopeless sort of eminence that would have concerned Iroha and convulsed Gumo, had he been there to witness Miki's frustration.

She glowered darkly as Lily and Gakupo drove smoothly past in Gakupo's new car. Zunko, now spending so much time with Gakupo, hardly ever spent time with Miki. And much as she hated admitting it, Miki missed Zunko. She missed her annoyingly responsible attitude, her wry humor and her empathy. Zunko hadn't exactly forgotten her sisters, but she wasn't as much a part of their clan as she used to be.

A shriek of laughter ended Miki's reverie, and she sat up to peer over the roof's edge.

"Whoa! We're going so fast, Ryu! In a minute I'm going to get really-dizzy!" Ai was laughing as she, Yuki, and Ryuuto rolled down the grassy hill bordering the yard. Ryuuto had bits of various weeds clinging to his green sweater, and was giggling harder than the two girls.

She shook her head, inclined to be skeptical, but secretly amused, and glanced up just as Zunko appeared at the window. Would she ever get a moment to herself?

"Miki, come inside for a minute."

"No."

Zunko sighed, and climbed awkwardly out onto the roof to sit beside Miki.

She twisted to look at Zunko. "Did Yukari tell you to talk to me?"

Zunko smiled softly. "She said you were kind of upset."

"Humph," huffed Miki. "You can tell Yukari I told her to go soak her head."

Her sister ignored this. "Miki, you seem different lately. Is everything okay?"

She shrugged dispassionately. "If you want the truth, I'm not okay. Between you and Gakupo kissing all over the place, Akaito's sappy looks and liking-" She abruptly cut herself off, blushing and wishing she hadn't.

Zunko looked confused. "What?"

Miki improvised wildly. "I mean, I'm liking soccer this year. I just forgot what I was about to say."

There was a pause while Zunko scrunched her nose in confusion and Miki wished she could sink through the ground and never talk to anyone again.

"Please don't think I'm ignoring you. Because of Gakkun, I mean. Mii-chan, you know I'd never do that! Kiyoteru told me to take care of Yuki, but also you, Iroha, Ai, Shouta, Yoshida-Kun, Maki and Yukari. And if you feel like I'm not doing too good a job, just tell me. I like it when you're honest with me."

Miki stared incredulously at her. "I always thought you were more like Yukari, for some reason."

She cocked her head to one side, green hair brushing her shoulder. "When I think about it, you and I have more in common." She told her, grinning. "We both have some pretty nasty tempers."

Miki couldn't help but snort. "Zu-Zu, saying you have a temper is like saying that Putin's mean."

She laughed, her gaze drifting over to Gakupo's van. Shouta was pulling weeds from his mother's chrysanthemum plant with an irritable expression. There were impressive streaks of dirt all over his face. Miki, quickly reading Zunko's expression, poked her older sister.

"Go help him."

"Miki, I hardly ever spend time with you. I'm not—"

"Go, or I'll poke you again."

"Woooow," giggled Zunko. "How utterly threatening. I really don't know where you come up with these witty come-backs, Mii-chan."

Miki narrowed her red eyes. "Oh you be quiet."

"And hey," added Zunko as she ducked inside, "if you ever have any boy trouble, come talk to me."

"When pigs fly," grumbled Miki. "If you see Yukari, tell her I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings."

"Right." And Zunko was gone.

For a moment, Miki relished the quiet solitude of her perch, though her happiness was tainted. Her face was still hot from a very secret fact she had almost let slip to Zunko. A fact so secret, she hadn't yet admitted it to herself.


End file.
